The Tales of Los Almas: Engaged Hearts
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Hearts as true as theirs should be engaged.  Bank Slash and OMC Werewolf and Prue Het.  Takes place before the start of the series.


Title: The Tales of Los Almas: "Engaged Hearts"  
>Author: Pirate Turner<br>Dedicated To: My beloved, always inspirational, truly wonderful, and dazzling love and light of my life, my miraculous husband Jack  
>Rating: G<br>Summary: Hearts as true as theirs should be engaged.  
>Warnings: Het, Slash, Alternate Universe<br>Word Count: 571  
>Timeline: This drabble happens before the start of the series.<br>Date Written: 20 November, 2011  
>Disclaimer: Prue Halliwell is ﾩ &amp; TM Spelling Entertainment and any other rightful owners, none of whom are the author. Doctor Henry "Hank" "Beast" McCoy, Robert "Bobby" "Iceman" Drake, and Ororo "Storm" Munroe are ﾩ &amp; TM Marvel comics and Disney, also not the author; are used without permission; and may not be used without permission. Brendan Richards and everything else is ﾩ &amp; TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.<p>

The parents watched their children playing happily in the meadow, tumbling and racing with the wolf cubs. "They're so happy together," Bobby remarked. "If we were normal people, I might say we should engage them." He realized his mistake the moment the words left his mouth and Brendan's shaggy, brown head lifted, his ears perking and eyes turning toward him. "Uh oh," Bobby said, wincing. "Sometimes I forget how well he hears."

Hank joined his love on the bottom step of their porch. "He does have the superior senses of his lupine brethren."

"What is it?" Prue was busily asking Brendan.

"I dunno," he said, frowning, "but I don't like the sound of what Unca Bobby just said."

"What did he say?" the white skinned Indian girl questioned.

"He said we should get engaged."

Prue blinked. "What's that?"

"I dunno."

"Let's find out."

"Oh, boy," Bobby moaned as the kids ran to them. "Here they come."

Hank met the troubled children with open arms, but Prue looked directly at Bobby even as Hank hugged them and offered cookies for Prue and jerky for Brendan. "What's engaged, Unca Bobby?"

"Huh . . . Well . . . It means . . . " He fumbled.

Hank jumped to the rescue as he translated, "It means a very special connection between the best of friends. It means you'll always be there for each other."

The children had shared a look and knowing smile. "Then I guess we are engaged," Brendan said, "'cause I'm always gonna be here for you."

Prue nodded. "Uh huh, and I'll always be here for you, too, unless Momma has me busy with tribe stuff."

Hank hugged them again. "Now go play," he said and watched as they scampered away.

"Smooth save," Bobby complimented approvingly, his brown eyes twinkling merrily, as his love rejoined him on the porch.

Hank's blue eyes sparkled. "It 'tis merely the truth for the best of romantic partnerships are exactly that."

"Yeah," Bobby agreed, "we definitely are." They kissed.

Brendan blinks back tears at the memory of his fathers' sweet kiss that had followed. They'd all sworn to always be there for each other, but that had been years ago. Now his family was scattered. His father, Hank, is dead to the world and almost as terrible a monster as he himself, and the burden of keeping that dark secret from his other father, Bobby, has driven a gap between them that Brendan senses to be as wide as the river though Bobby still doesn't understand why he won't come live with him in town. He sees Prue every night as she still runs with the wolves, but she has forgotten him. He still has not forgotten her. He'll always be here, lurking in the shadows and waiting for her should she ever need him again.

The young Witch and Werewolf look up together as, somewhere in the thick, dark forest, another wolf howls. Brendan's eyes glow in the dark night, and Prue's startled eyes meet his. Their heartbeats roar, speeding Heavenward, as a memory tries to come to Prue. She almost remembers, but then another howl sets her to running.

Brendan sighs and hangs his head as she runs off again. She doesn't remember him, but he'll never forget or stop missing her. He raises his furry head on the full moon night as Prue runs back to her people and howls his loneliness.

**The End**


End file.
